Una vida nueva en Australia 5 seconds of summer 5SOS
by Anabel320
Summary: Vicky llega a Australia solo con su maleta bajo el brazo, lo que no sabe es que allí se encontrará con 4 chicos que la volverán loca y con la que tendrá que compartir un pequeño piso.


Irte a vivir a otro país sin tener ni piso, ni un lugar donde pasar la noche no había sido una de mis más lúcidas ideas, pero alquilar una casa por internet sin antes verla era como echar el dinero a la papelera, y sino que se lo digan a mi amiga Patri, que se creía que estaba alquilando un piso cerca de la playa, de 90 metros y con unos vecinos buenorros y acabó en el barrio con más criminalidad de la ciudad, pero eso sí, con unos perfectos traficantes como vecinos. Bueno, que me desvío del tema, me despedí de mi hermana, que me acompañó hasta barajas a pesar de que yo quería ir sola, ya era una mujer hecha y derecha, o eso me decía a mi misma. Cuando bajé del avión y estaba esperando a recoger mi maleta, empecé a preguntarme que haría esa noche, tendría que cogerme una habitación en algún hotel y ya por la mañana buscar un piso.

Después de que un taxi intentase estafarme, y de pagar una habitación en un hotel de tres estrellas que parecía sacado de una casa de terror, me tumbé en la cama. Tenía que darme una ducha, pero estaba tan cansada que me dormí al momento. El puto Jet-lag hizo que me despertase a las 2 de la mañana hora española, 10 de la mañana hora australiana. Me duché ahora sí y llamé a mi contacto, dicho contacto era una amigo de la infancia de mi madre que se vino a vivir aquí cuando se enamoró de un canguro, vale, no era un canguro, pero hubiese sido más gracioso. Era la típica historia de amor que no pasa nunca, pues con él pasó. Quedé en una cafetería al lado de mi hotel y cuando llegué no sabía quién era, alomejor estaba bueno, quién sabe, aunque claro, si tenía la edad de mi madre… antes de que siguiese divagando un señor me tocó el brazo y por lo visto era él, o eso o un acosador.

-¿Victoria?

-Sí, esa soy yo, usted debe ser Juan.

-Exacto, vamos, pidamonos un café y me cuentas.

Cuando una camarera nos trajo nuestros cafés, pensé que yo también tenía que buscarme un trabajo, no podía hacer que mis padres corriesen los gastos de todas mis locuras.

-¿Qué tal la primera impresión de este maravilloso país?

-Mejor de lo esperado, pensaba encontrarme una selva en la ciudad y estar rodeada de bichos gigantes.

-Has visto demasiadas películas. -dijo riendo.

-Tenía que ver lo que me esperaba, pero ahora en serio, solo he dormido, llegué ayer y aún no me he acostumbrado al cambio horario, pero tengo que ponerme las pilas, buscar piso y trabajo y empezar a adaptarme.

-Tu madre me llamó preocupada, así que ya te he encontrado piso

Lo miré sorprendido y se rió ante mi gesto, no me lo esperaba para nada, cuando mi madre me dijo que tenía un amigo no pensé que me solucionase la vida de esa manera.

-Tienes que ir a verlo, y darle el visto bueno, obviamente. El pero es que son dos chicos, a los que por desgracia conozco, uno es mi hijo, Mickey y otro es su amigo Calum. Van a empezar la universidad este año.

-Seguro que me encanta, dios, muchísimas gracias señor.

-De gracias nada, así tendré a alguien por aquí con el que practicar mi casi olvidado español. Ahora si te parece, te enseño el piso.

-Claro, claro, vamos.

Nos montamos en su coche y hablamos de cosas banales sobre España, el tiempo, los toros, la feria de abril y esas cosas.

En menos de media hora estábamos entrando a un bloque de edificios que por lo que había dicho estaba muy cerca de la universidad.

-No sé que nos vamos a encontrar al entrar, así que por favor no te asustes. - Dijo riendo, abrió la puerta del portal y subimos hasta el quinto. - Prefiero llamar ahora sí al timbre, por si acaso.

Después de unos segundos un rubio con cara de acabar de levantarse nos abrió la puerta. Rubio sin camiseta, rubio con unos ojos verdes impresionantes, rubio con solo un par de boxers de dibujitos, rubio que me quitaba el aliento. Victoria, contrólate me dije a mi misma.

-No sé porqué me sorprendo de encontrarte aquí Ashton.

-Ah, buenos días Juan, es que ayer estaba por la zona, y bueno, me daba pereza irme a casa.

-No me des excusas y déjame pasar.

-Hay una chica a tu lado, por si no te has dado cuenta, y tiene cara de que le hago gracia.

-Ahh, esta es Victoria, es de España, y es la futura nueva compañera de piso de tus amigos.

-Victorrrrria, mierda, no sé pronunciarlo. - Dijo dándome dos besos. - En España se dan dos besos, ¿o tres?

-Dos, dos. -Dije riendo.- Encantada de conocerte

-Un placer, por cierto, creo que he dormido en tu cama. Ahora recogeré mis cosas.

-¿Te habías instalado aquí? -Preguntó Juan.

-Si, no, no sé, Mickeyyyyy, tu padre está aquí y me está sometiendo a un tercer grado.

Segundos después apareció un chico alto vestido, no como el otro, con el pelo rosa fosforito.

-Hola papá. Esta debe ser Victoria, un placer señorita. -Dijo en un español con un acento super raro.

-Los cientos de dolares que gastamos en tu profesora de español han servido para algo. Pero sigues con el pelo de colores que no son normales.

-A mi me gusta, te queda muy bien. -Dije.

-Ves papá, a las chicas les gusta, tengo que seguir hasta encontrar novia.

-Como me lleves a casa a una como la última, te juro que te mato.

Intentaba parecer serio, pero se notaba que estaba bromeando.

-Quiero que le enseñes a Victoria toda la casa, y que la tratéis como a una señorita. Los cuatro.

-¿Cuatro? - Pregunté sorprendida.

-Sí, siempre están los cuatro, a veces me pregunto si todos son gays y montan orgías.

-¡Papaaaa! Cállate. Ignóralo, ¿vale? Está loco, se cree que todavía tiene nuestra edad, te enseño la casa, no es gran cosa, y menos cuando está hecha un desastre. Pero a ver. Este es el salón, ahora convertido en una habitación, ese que duerme es Luke.

Perfecto otro rubio cañón, esto estaba mejorando por momentos. Dejando al buenorro que dormía a pierna suelta me fijé en la estancia, era espaciosa, con una tele grande, un par de sofás y un sillón, nada más. Seguimos por un largo pasillo, y me llevó a la cocina, esta vez otro chico, no era rubio, era un moreno con unos labios impresionantes me sonrió detrás de su taza de desayuno.

-Este es Calum, tu futuro compañero de piso, es el más normal de todos.

-Un placer, señorrrrrita. -Dijo también en español. -He estado practicando, espero que no te haya insultado,no tengo ni idea de lo que he dicho, -dijo rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza, era adorable.

-No tranquilo, lo has dicho estupendamente, quizás un poco de menos r hubiese sido mejor. Pero yo te enseñaré.

-La quiero Mickey, nos la quedamos.

-Eso no lo decides tú…Además, todavía no ha visto su habitación, seguro que Asthon la tiene hecha una pocilga.

-No sé siquiera si podrá entrar.

Lo dejamos terminando de desayunar y seguimos nuestro tour. La casa era bastante grande, me enseñó su cuarto y el de Calum, aún tenían cajas y maletas, parecía que acababan de llegar. Abrió la puerta de mi habitación y parecía una leonera, pero era bastante grande, tenía una cama de matrimonio y un pequeño escritorio, además de un armario empotrado y lo que parecía la salida a un balcón. Me encantó. También me enseñó el baño, tampoco estaba mal, una bañera, que era justo lo que deseaba, porque no me gustaban las duchas, pero esas es otra historia, también estaba llena de ropa.

-Todo esto es de Ash.

-¿Cómo es posible que tenga más cosas que vosotros si ni siquiera vive aquí?

-Pues pequeña, -Soltó alguien a mi espalda. - Yo soy así, y soy genial, ahora recojo todo, no te preocupes.

-¿Por qué sigues todavía desnudo?

-A ver Mickey, cómo te lo explico, tengo un cuerpo que todo el mundo debería ver, no puedo ocultarlo.

-¿Hasta mi padre?

-Tu padre me conoce desde siempre, no se va a asustar. Además le está dando la brasa a Luke sobre lo que hacer en su vida y bla bla bla, ya lo conoces.

Siguió su camino hacia mi habitación, supuse que iba a vestirse, aunque yo no le hubiese pedido que lo hiciese, dios mío, estaba tremendo. Volvimos al salón y vi a Luke, y creo que se me paró el corazón, ¿cómo podía haber tanto tío guapo en tan pocos metros cuadrados? Tenía cara de aburrido mientras hablaba con Juan.

-Luke, en serio, la música no es una forma de vivir.

-Sí, si eres un dios del rock como yo.

-Me niego a tener esta conversación otra vez.

-¡Has empezado tú! - Se percató de nuestra presencia y se levantó a saludarme, era más alto de lo que esperaba, claro, todos eran altos, y yo una enana. Él también me dió dos besos, que duraron algo más de lo necesario, pero yo no me quejé.

-¿Entonces la casa te ha gustado? Lo peor es la compañía, mi hijo y sus amigos están algo locos, pero no son malos chicos.

-Gracias papá por la parte que nos toca. - Dijo Mickey sarcásticamente.

Me encantó la relación que tenían, yo también estaba así con mi padre, alomejor no era tan mayor como parecía y si que los iba a echar mucho de menos. Después de firmar los papeles del contrato y hablarme de las cosas serias como gastos y demás, ya tenía piso. Segundo día en un país desconocido y ya tenía piso y por lo que parecía amigos. Llamaron a Juan al móvil, y se tuvo que ir, pidiendo mil disculpas por no poder llevarme de vuelta al hotel, yo le dije que no importaba, que cogería un taxi, pero obligó a su hijo a llevarme, me sentía un poco mal, pero no me apetecía recorrer Australia sola, por muy mayor que me creyera.


End file.
